Ipod Challenge Fun!
by UnderThePureMoon
Summary: Just a little ipod challenge fun. Nothing too weird :  T just to be safe because its 4 in the morning and I might do crazy stuff :D


I'm going to do an IPod shuffle challenge! :D And hopefully… not fail ):

* * *

><p><strong>Should've Said No –Taylor Swift<strong>

**Couple: EmmyxClive**

All Emmy could think at that moment was… Why? Every smile, laugh and memory the two had together was gone. Just like that. And all the lies he told her, weakness, he didn't want to… She knew they were lies… And for some reason, she could never forgive him. Why? Well… if it was will power, weakness, if he didn't want to... He could've stopped. How could they ever be the same? He said he needed one chance, but in her mind it was bull.

He should've known that rumors and gossip go fast around this high school. He could've stopped what he was doing… and they could... still be together. She honestly felt like going up to him and asking him if she was worth it. She wasn't. No one he cheated worth could be worth Emmy. She should've been in his mind at that time.

She'd never forgive him. Ever.

* * *

><p><strong>AN~ Um... Wow… sad much? Emmy not forgiving Clive? Wow, harsh much Emmy? Meh, who do you think he cheated with? (So Amelia lolwtf *shot*)**

* * *

><p><strong>Your Eyes –Adam Pascal –The Rent Soundtrack!<strong>

**Couple: AriannaxLuke**

Luke had always wondered why he had a crush on Arianna. That was one puzzle he could never solve. Something about her always… intrigued him. Something about her when they said goodbye… why couldn't he figure it out? It was really starting to agitate him… Even Emmy was worried… When he stopped asking himself why, he got the solution to his puzzle... Her blue eyes that could shine like the sun. He loved them.

They were what intrigued him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Oh Luke :3 You and Arianna are so cute! Emmy worrying about Luke seems to be a theme ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>She Will Be Loved –Maroon 5 <strong>

**Couple: AmeliaxClive**

Clive had always known Amelia was his best friend. The eighteen year olds were close, and he considered her beautiful… But… She always disagreed and Clive could not see why. He could not see why other guys didn't mind spending hours in the winter waiting for Amelia, why they couldn't see her beauty. Thinking of that only made think of how Amelia understood his insecurities… and how she got him- no, how they got each other. He didn't mind waiting for hours or the fact that Amelia beat herself up. He tried to be the one to pick Amelia up, and it worked. She was more cheerful when he was around. So when she was hiding because of something, Clive knew where she was. When she fell, Clive caught her. When she knocked on his door, he always let her in. When she was hurt, he was there. Amelia even considered Clive her protector.

Clive couldn't help it. He was in love with her, for Christ's sake. She was beautiful to him, and she always would be.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- *sob* T-that was so beautiful… I love AmeliaxClive so much :3**

* * *

><p><strong>I Hate Everything About You –Three Days Grace<strong>

**Couple: Jean DescolexJanice**

**(*shot so bad* I never said I supported them, just... this song kinda fits them, dont'cha think?)**

Janice hated Descole for what he did… Or at least tried to do. She wondered why he did it… but then she stopped herself. Why was he on her mind?

Did she… did she like him? No! She couldn't! She hated everything about him! He was a disgusting man! Not even attractive in looks or personality wise in the slightest! How could she ever… She stopped to think harder…

What was wrong with her? How could she have feelings for this horrible person?

She thought even harder… and she knew why she thought about him.

Why did she love him? She hated him with all her heart, yet she loved him with all heart. Her mixed emotions were confusing her.

She knew she hated him, and he hated her… Why did they love each other?

Possibly an answer she could never get.

But she knew, herself, Janice Quatlane, loved the horrible, disgusting, yet attractive Jean Descole.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- That was… Wow. I don't know why I picked them xD They just came to mind. NO MORE ETERNAL DIVA FOR YOU MARY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Vanilla Twilight <strong>

**Couple: ClairexLayton**

Sometimes the Professor couldn't sleep. Call it a sin, but he still missed Claire, and he always would. Even after he saw her before Luke left... It wasn't enough. Pictures of her couldn't be enough either.

Not even his hat was enough.

In fact, ever since there encounter, he couldn't sleep. He was up for at least two days.

How he wanted to see her smile, hear her laugh one more time.

He sat in front of Gressenheller once… all night almost…

He just wanted Claire… and her wonderful bright eyes to look back at his.

But he knew he could never see her again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- WOW WHY DO I KEEP GETTING DEPRESSING SONGS? I GOT THAT ONE AND WAS LIKE CLAIRE AND LAYTON FTW!**

* * *

><p><strong>Enough for now guys. I'd like to play some Curious Village! It's the only game in the series I haven't beaten… and yeah… I just <strong>**beat the Last Specter a couple hours ago… at like 1:05 am... and it's 4:35am now… :b**

**Not good night, but have fun! :D**


End file.
